We've Been Away for too Long
by Dudaidoj
Summary: House & Cameron House seems to be very curious about Cameron's new date after she broke up with Chase. They've been a part for too long since she moved to the ER. Does that change, made something change between them?
1. Have we've been away that long?

Hello guys! This is my first story! I'm very happy to post it. Well this is the first Chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. And I would like to know what you guys think about it so please let me some reviews. ;)

"Dr. Cameron can we send the new patient to the ICU?" said the nurse showing the patient files to the young doctor.

"Please, send him as fast as you can." She looks at the files and once again at the nurse after getting back to the files she was looking at.

Cameron has been in the ER now for about six months already. She couldn't deny she missed her old job and her co-workers and even her boss. ER as usual was pretty hard work and took a lot of time of her. But it didn't mean she would regret being there right now. It was a new experience, I new life a new whole that she would like to take a try. Her social life even took a different path. She couldn't stand being with Chase anymore. He was a great guy she knew that. In the beginning it was everything perfect, like all couples but now it was over. And they new it was over for a very long time.

Back to her files, Cameron attentively concentrated in it, near the nurse station. The ER was crowded like always and noisy. She could feel her mobile vibrate inside her pocket from her scrubs pants. She quickly got distracted from her papers and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Allison, It's me Amanda."

"Hi Amanda. Why are you calling me right now? You know I'm busy at the hospital."

"Sorry honey, but I couldn't wait until you leave work. I need to tell you something now." She replied very enthusiastic.

"I found you a date! I never really like that last boyfriend of yours, what was his name? Robert something? Whatever he didn't like me anyway, but what do think?"

"I don't want a new date. And I don't need anyone to find me a date. I'm capable of doing that. I broke one recently and I don't want to get in a new relationship right now." Retorted Cameron already tired and pissed off.

"Don't need to get angry! I'm just helping my friend. But Please Ally, don't let me down. He's a nice guy, I promise. His name is Joey, you'll gonna like him. You don't need to date him, just go out as friends."

"But I don't even know him."

"But you will, give it a try! He'll be waiting for you 9 o'clock at the Golden Spoon restaurant, okay? He'll meet you there. Please Ally for your friend."

"Okay, I'll do my best." She answered already tired of talking and the only thing she thought right now was to hang up the phone and disappear from the planet.

They gave themselves there good-byes and she turned off the phone. Cameron laid down her head at the nurses counters and stood there for a couple of minutes trying to find something in her life that made sense again.

"Are you alright Dr. Cameron?" A nurse asked her looking concerned.

"Oh sorry, I mean, I'm fine thanks."

Actually she wasn't. She was fed up of people wanting her to get a new date. She broke recently with Chase and she wanted to settle things down a little. Also she was in doubt about her feelings, her _old feelings_. Amanda, her friend from college and her family kept telling her that she would feel much better with someone else by her side. That Chase was one more chapter of her life and she needed to find the next one. She knew it wasn't the moment yet. She wanted some privacy or maybe a time for herself and for her thoughts, feelings that lately was all mixed up.

Cameron gave one more look around the ER, it seemed to be calmer now. She thought she could have a little time for herself at her office. At least that was what she was hoping to.

"Dr. Allison Cameron." A familiar voice echoed inside her hears and she could recognize it very well.

"House." She said not even with a surprise tone.

"Whoa, I can see in your tired little face how happy you are seeing me."

"You don't know how much!" She replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"You know just touring around the hospital and listening to the nurse's gossips." He got near her ear. "Did you know that Leslie had a girlfriend?"

"House!"

"Hey what's the matter? People in this country are free to date someone from there same sex.

She rolls her eyes. "Do you have something important to say? Because if you don't the way out is over there." She points to the ER exit door.

"Don't need to be rude. Only because someone wants to find you a new date and you get pissy like that, that's not others people problem."

"You never change do you?" She turns around and led herself to her office.

"Who is this guy you are going out with?" House follows here as she goes inside her office.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I'm always interested in people who have a boring life like yours."

"Yeah. I figured that." She sits at her desk and House sits opposite her.

"House really, if you don't have anything to do, why don't you leave? I'm busy!"

"Okay doesn't need to get pissed off. I'll leave but you didn't answer my question. Who is the man you are going out with?"

"I don't know. I haven't met him yet."

"So why are you going out with some sort of a jerk if you don't even know who he is?" He plays with his cane while he asks her questions.

"And how do you know if he's a jerk?"

"A guy, who needs to have his dates "arranged", is a jerk."

She just gives him an annoyed look. And start to organize her patient files.

"House, why don't you mind your own business? I don't understand why are you so interested with who I'm going out with." She stopped fiddling with the papers and looked attentively at him.

Cameron knew that look. House looked back at her with that same look she knew for the past three years. His eyes showed the same expression he had shown all the years: Fear, feelings, needs… But she was the only one who could see it.  
Silence fell in the room. They were locked by their stares. And that seemed to last forever. House broke the silence getting up from his chair.

"Have a nice date at the Golden Spoon." He said not looking at her eyes again, just leaving the room.

Cameron still maintains her same look. As she realized he was gone. How did he know where would be her date? She knew House and his capability of finding out things that no one could discover and she guessed that's one of House gifts that she liked it, she always did. And that's how she always knew he was a great doctor.


	2. What a coincidence

Hey! Sorry if I took a little while to update. I travelled this weekend and didn't have anytime to continue writing. Also I'm full of school work to do.  But I'll try my best to update the next chapter next week. I know this chapter isn't very long. But I promise that the next one will be. I'm open for suggestions and reviews of course ! Thanks for the last reviews. And hope I'll receive more. Thanks everyone.

The slamming door woke Wilson up from his thoughts.

"Hey there Jimmy." House annoyed voice echoed inside Wilson's office.

"Hey there House. What brings you here?"

"Nothing important. I'm so bored today, no one interesting to annoy."

"So you chose me to be the victim, this time?"

"I don't need to choose you for my "annoying people list" you always been there. Don't need to thank me I know I'm a nice guy especially to my buddies."

"Yeah...House." He answered after a long hesitate.

"What's the Matter Jimmy? Someone dumped you lately?"

Wilson rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked attentively at him while he checked some patient files.

"Actually House, I wasn't dumped by anybody; if that is the information you really need to know. I have a date tonight, though."

"A date? With who? One of your ex- wives? I know you can't stand being alone and really need one of them back." replied House trying to figure out Wilson new girlfriend.

"Sorry House but the only one who can't stand being alone here is you."

"Yeah... and that really bothers you isn't it?" House answered back his friend's question.

The room went quiet. House took his eyes from Wilson and looked at his cane. He knew he was the lonely one. But when people told him that, it did hurt inside. Because he knew it was true. He wasn't mad at Wilson even though he knew he could change things in his life and maybe not be _the_ lonely one anymore. But that was the hardest part... How could he start to change his life? He didn't bother to change. Like he always kept saying "People don't change" and he really believed that.

The Phone from Wilson's office rings. House shivered a little waking up from his loneliness thoughts.

The light breeze from the open window made him shiver again and getting is attention back to Wilson's conversation.

"Hey Helen, that's okay…no, no problem, I have the right person for it, that's okay, 9 o'clock? The same restaurant? Fine…see you there." Wilson rang up the phone, looking back at House.

"Hiring hookers and not even calling your friend to share them? Stop being so selfish and keeping them all for your self." House said sarcastically.

"Well…now I'm gonna cure your loneliness." Wilson ignored his first comment and opened a slight smile back at House.

"Okay Wilson, I'm a doctor too. And curing people is my job. I don't need this right now." He got up from this chair and took one of his vicodin, swallowing it hard.

"See House that is your problem. You think you can cure _everything_ but it seems that the easiest things people can cure for you are the hardest ones."

"Okay I don't need curing lecture right now, so come on, who were you talking with?"

"That's the news. **We **have a date."

"We who? Because I don't see an **Us** here."

"You and me, House. I'm going out with Helen, a girl I met a couple of weeks ago and she asked me about some sort of a friend for her girl friend she's bring with. And there's where you come in."

"So why don't you find another friend? Maybe someone who his an enough jerk to be part of this crap. Grow up Wilson. I'm busy tonight." House sounded offended and tried to hide.

"Being busy for you is staying the whole night alone with your damn vicodin and playing that old piano of yours what a nice way to be happy." Wilson's voice got louder but trying to maintain his voice low.

"That's not your business what he hell I do with my life." House yelled back at him.

The room got quiet again. The tension between them got worst. Wilson liked House enough to try and make at least him feel a couple of hours of happiness. It seemed even harder than to cure a bad disease. House was stubborn enough to understand that he needed someone or that least spend sometime with someone different or have the feeling of a person who cares about him. That was Wilson's purpose. But for House was something harder and tougher than it seemed.

House got closer to Wilson's door. He was almost prepared to leave.

"Where will you guys have dinner?"

"Why? Do you seem interested?" Wilson joked at House.

House hated when Wilson started to joke with him. Was one of the things that really pissed him off.

"I just asked you a question and I only need one answer." House replied coldly, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Golden Soon."

Houses eyes got wider and even more bluish that it usually were. A big smile appeared on his face. Wilson almost noticed it. But he immediately got serious again. Thoughts of Cameron ran through his head. But he kept quiet.

"Is there any problem, House? Wilson noticed House reaction.

"No, see you there."

House last words before opening Wilson's door and leaving the room.


	3. More than one Thousand Words

"Come on Ally, you look great!"

"Do you think so?" Cameron replied looking at herself in the mirror.

She turned around several times trying to find an angle that made she look good. But she couldn't figure it out, it seemed that it didn't matter how much she looked at herself, she felt ugly and uncomfortable.

"Right, do you think I would lie to you?"

The young doctor hesitates. Once more she tries to find the attractive Cameron inside her. It was impossible, at least that night she was feeling it was impossible.

"I think I'll cancel my date."

"What? Have you gone crazy? He's waiting for you. No way you're going to cancel it." She stops and looks at Cameron. "Come on, let me see a smile."

Amanda smiled at her, waiting for another smile as a response. A slight one shown upon her unhappy face. She knew the night couldn't get better and she wasn't even expecting for it.

--

"See House? We are late!" Wilson got off the car closing the door with a loud noise.

"I'm a cripple and you need to have patience! I can't walk as fast as you. And I can't believe you haven't got used to that already?"

Wilson scoffs at him. And drags House inside the restaurant.

"Yeah House, I know that's not the problem."

"Do you think only because I live me life literally with "problems" doesn't mean I drag them everywhere I go."

"Okay, you don't need to lie to me. I know you didn't want to come; now I'm just trying to figure out the reason you came."

"The reason is that I like doing favors to my poor best friend, that can't find a girlfriend on his own." House looked at Wilson with puppy eyes, mocking him.

"At least try to pretend you are a normal person, you really don't need to be."

Wilson ignores House comment and looks for their dates. House was left behind next to bar. He sat down while he waited.

Thoughts of Cameron rushed through his head. His eyes chased for her but no sound or trace was found. He thought she wasn't coming but he still had the feeling she was near.

"Hey, Dr. House?"

A soft, slim hand passed over Houses back. A young good-looking girl around her thirties sat next to him.

"No, Dr. House is over there." He points out to a fat man who was seated on a table behind them.

She giggled. "Very funny. You have a great sense of humor."

"You had to see me in my better days of comedy." He mocks her.

She laughs and smiles at him. House looks at her and smiles back.

"Hi, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Amy Noble. I'm Helens friend."

His hands were laid down on top of the bar counter. Amy's hands without him noticing slid on top of his. He looked down and didn't move as she gripped his hand.

--

"Allison are you okay?" Joey whispered waking Cameron from her deep thoughts.

"Oh Sorry, what did you say?" She looked at him trying to get back to her boring reality.

"I was talking about-…"

Her eyes dragged her to one point of the restaurant. And to the person she wasn't expecting to see at that time and at that place. Her eyes got wider. Her stomach felt like someone was squashing it. Her heart couldn't stop beating fast, her wet hands held on to the napkin in her hands. She couldn't understand why she was feeling that way? She doesn't care about him. She never did. That was what she told herself but not her heart.

Cameron's hands hide her face.

"Carry on, Joey…that's a nice story!" she gave him a crooked smile while looking at the same time to House.

"Allison, are you alright? Do you want to leave and do something else?"

"NO!" She lowered her voice. "I mean yeah sure I'm fine. Why don't you continue with your story I was enjoying listening."

Joey looked back at hear flabbergasted. But decided to continue with what he was saying.

--

"I guess you guys already have met each other." Wilson interrupted there conversation, quickly House got his hand off hers.

"You notice things fast, Jimmy. Lets get a table I'm hungry." He got up from his chair grabbing his cane and swallowing a vacodin.

Wilson escorted the girls to their table while House stopped behind. He saw Cameron. His eyes got brighter. He knew she was coming. House didn't want to lose this opportunity, he was there because of her. He didn't want to see his immunologist with some kind of a jerk who looked like he had been taken out from a freak show. He wanted her close to him. He feared. But his need was bigger. And he new he needed her.

--

Cameron was bored enough. Joey was a nice guy. He was a smart, good-looking, caring, everything a girl would dream of. He was almost perfect. But she was the kind of girl who liked the imperfection in a person and that was something she'd missed.

"Joey, hum… I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back."

She got up from her seat and ran to the restroom trying her best not to look at House. But she wasn't aware it was too late. She looked forward and there he was. Their eyes met like it always did. She stopped in the middle of the restaurant with no actions, he did the same. It seemed that Cameron couldn't hide from him. The feeling always showed up unexpectedly telling her things that she knew no one could tell her about what she felt. That's why she liked their eye contact moments. It was pure and sincere that meant much more than a one thousand words.


End file.
